


Divorced

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Angst, Boy x boy, Boys' Love, Cool, Daddy Kink, Dadson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, Firsts, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, Incest Kink, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), School, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, Wholesome, Yaoi, depending on how you read it luke has boypussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: ugh THERES SO MUCH U CAN DO WITH THIS CONCEPT BUT THE FIC WAS GETTING LONGI MIGHT- MAKE ANOTHER ONE?? idkkkk
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Divorced

Clive stared off into space. A divorce, a divorce … A divorce. He had nothing, and she took half of that, and had the nerve to leave her son behind. Did she even care? Was it ever real? He couldn't .. tell anymore. 

He'd been drinking all day, while his son played around in the living-room with a doll. He seemed so happy, Clive just listened to him .. sometimes, he sounded just like her. Clive tipped the bottom of his bottle up to the sky, standing on his back porch, watching the sun start to set. He was far too drunk to imagine even facing the boy by now, but he didn't have to imagine, as Luke came running up to the back door. 

"Daddy look!" He said, holding out his doll. "It looks just like mama!" 

" .." Clive nodded, "It's pretty .." he said, setting the bottle down, not wanting Luke to see him drinking. "did you find it or something? I don't remember getting it-" he asked, and Luke got closer, staring up at Clive's eyes. 

".. is something wrong? Did something happen?" Luke asked, grabbing onto the end of Clive's shirt. The man had no idea what to say, so he reached out, putting his hand on the boy's head. 

"... Um-" he stuttered over his words, patting that soft brown hair, not wanting to bring disappointment into those pretty brown eyes. "listen … your mom- won't be back, she- she left-" Clive tried to explain. Luke just stared at him, watching his horrible attempt at describing what it means to get divorced to a ten year old. 

"And so- she's not going to come back- and it makes me a little-" 

"Sad?"

".. yeah-" Clive said, sniffling. 

"So … you and mom aren't married anymore?" 

"Yeah .."

"That's why you're sad? Because you're not married anymore?" 

" .. well- yeah .."

".." Luke looked down, like he was in deep thought or something. He hummed quietly, tapping his chin with his finger as he furrowed his eyebrows. What a situation this really was, dad is upset, mom isn't coming back, "Oh! I know! I'll marry you!" Luke said, holding his arms out, "And then you won't be sad anymore!" Luke said. 

Clive just stared down at him, unsure of what to say, he opened his mouth to speak, before a small laugh bubbled up to the surface. "that's, oh Lukey-" Clive sighed. "I'm- drunk- go play- alright?" 

"No! I mean it! Mama says you only ever drink because you're sad and I don't want you to be sad!" Luke took Clive's hands. "I can do all the stuff around the house too!" 

".." Clive lowered his head, "marry me- huh?" He said, petting the boy like he was just a small animal. Luke stood still, like a puppy eager to be pet, staying still to feel the soft calming embrace of it's master's hand. 

"Yeah .." Clive said, too drunk to think rationally. Too upset by his own mistakes to see this through. He picked Luke up, carrying him bridal style back into the house. He nuzzled Luke, he was always going into their room, putting on his mom's perfume, trying to walk in her heels. He smelled like her, and just like the food she made. He'd spend all day in her shadow, cooking, cleaning, wanting to be just like her. 

Because he loved her, he admired her, she was great … 

Clive mumbled her name into his neck as he sat down on the couch with him, and Luke huffed. 

"That is not my name! You were out with that slut again!" He said. Clive pulled away … Shame, He let luke hear such disgusting conversations, and now the boy was imitating it like it was just a game. Clive smiled, “ don’t say that ..” he said, getting a nod from the boy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened his eyes to the smell of something … good. It made his heart throb, he remembered the smell of breakfast in the morning, her cooking. He sat up … did he fall asleep on the couch? God- he did, didn’t he? Asleep, drunk, cuddling Luke as if the boy didn’t need to go to school in the morning. He stood, and stumbled off towards the kitchen, head throbbing harder the more steps he took. 

He called her name, but she didn’t answer. So he called her again .. looking beyond the wall to see that it was Luke, standing up on a small chair, flipping over pancakes in a pan. They were golden brown, and the eggs were sunny side up. He’d made a little smiley face with the eggs and bacon, with two pancakes underneath. Clive watched him cook, wearing his mother’s apron, it was much too big for him. 

He looked up, and smiled, “You woke up! I made breakfast!” He happily said, pointing to the plate on the counter. “And I got all the pulp out of your orange juice how you like it! No cigarettes though- the lady at the store wouldn’t give me any ..” He pouted, and Clive’s face cracked in an automatic smile. He felt like he was losing his mind, like he’d gone back to the past when his wife was just a ten year old, but it wasn’t her, and he knew that. 

“Oh- god- Luke- what are you doing? You have to go to school-” 

“Hmf! I’m a wife! Wives stay in the house!” 

“W- I-” Clive turned red, and Luke pointed his spatula. “You said that yourself! Didn’t you?” 

“Luke- I- That’s not right-” Clive covered his face, “I know I said that but- it’s wrong-”

“But if I’m not here- who’s gonna take care of the place? I know you can do a lot of stuff- but …” Luke looked down, “You turned all the white towels pink so I don’t think you should do it..” 

“...” Clive picked up the plate, “You’re right-” He said, taking it over to the kitchen table, along with his cup of orange juice. With her gone, he was in no position to deny the help Luke would undoubtedly be. He couldn’t cook, he couldn’t clean, he didn’t know how to wash his own clothes, he’d probably accidentally kill himself if someone wasn’t around to tell him not to do certain things. Having kids so young was a mistake, here he was, twenty eight years old and he couldn’t take care of himself. He needed his son to do it already, like he was some sort of ..

Old man. 

“You’re still going to school, just because you’re .. a wife now- doesn’t mean you can just stay out of school. Wives are smart- they keep track of everything around the house, it’s a hard job.” Clive said, mostly because he’d go to jail if Luke wasn’t in school. Luke shook his head, “But you said it doesn’t take two braincells to push a broom around all day!” 

“I- I know what I said, but you know what else? I only said that because I- couldn’t clean a room to save my life- alright? … it’s an ugly thing called jealousy- trust me, when you’re surrounded by people who are ten times more useful than you are- it gets to you ... what you’re doing is hard work ..  _ i sure as hell don’t want to do it. _ ” Clive said. Luke nodded, “so I need to be smart to be a wife?” 

“ … well, any idiot can be a wife, You need to be at least somewhat smart to be a good one.” 

“I wanna be a good wife!” 

“Then don’t miss the bus.” Clive said. Picking up a piece of bacon with his bare hands. Luke watched him … 

“You’d better grab a fork-” he said, his hands firmly placed on his hips. Clive looked over at him, “You really are acting like a … yeah, I’ll grab a fork.” He got up, walking over to you. “Listen, since it’s just gonna be you and me from now on, you’re gonna have to do a lot more on your own, okay?” He put his hand on Luke’s head, and the boy smiled, “I’m gonna do my best!” 

“...” Clive wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, alright?” 

“Huh? I love you too!” 

“..” Clive pulled away, hoping he really understood just how much he cared. He was never any good at showing it, so he felt the need to say it … a lot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke happily swung his legs back and forth as he waited for his dad to show up. He was sitting in the principal's office, waiting, after talking about how he was happily married now, the school was a bit concerned. The principal looked at Luke, dressed in a pantsuit that she had ever so slightly unbuttoned at the top. 

“Luke, is your father … on time? Usually?” 

“Huh?” Luke asked, watching the woman push her hair back. Her nails were long, and her hair rested over her shoulders like vines off of a tree. “ I mean, will he be coming soon?” 

“... i think so- should I call him again?” Luke asked, getting a head shake from the woman. “Luke, has something been going on at h-” She stopped her sentence as the door opened and she was greeted with Clive’s stoic face. 

“Oh .. hey.” He said, bags under his eyes, “I have to get back to work, is this an emergency?” 

“Please- have a seat, this will only take a minute-” She said, and Clive looked at her for a moment, before sitting down. Luke got up, and walked over to him, getting up onto his lap. “I understand, Luke has been saying certain things about marriage? I also understand that there was a divorce.” She said. 

Clive looked at her, dead in the eyes, and nodded. “I don’t see how it’s your business, but yeah. Did Luke do something wrong?” 

“Well, no- but he’s said some concerning things about being- a wife- and i just think it’s something that should be discussed further-” 

“ …” Clive smiled, “oh, I think I know what you mean- i’m so sorry about this- Luke saw I was upset since what you’re talking about is only a few days old. And … well- I tried explaining to him what a divorce was- and- about his mom- and- well- what was it you said?” He asked Luke, who happily repeated it. 

“ I wanna marry him so he won’t be sad anymore!” 

“Right- and …” Clive looked at her, hoping she understood the situation. “Of course I understand it’s not normal, but he was just- he doesn’t know any better-” He said, patting Luke’s head. “That’s all that’s happening, You can be sure of that-” Clive said, and she gave him a look, before looking down at Luke, who smiled. 

“... i see, I’m sorry. You have a wonderfully caring family, even without … well, I don’t want to hold you up any longer.” She said. She seemed to regret ever asking, Clive stood, carrying Luke out of the room like he was just a toddler. 

Once the door shut, the mask came off, and Clive groaned under his breath. “I hate cunts like that-” he grit his teeth, keeping quiet as he walked out of the front office. The school staff gave him nothing more than a passing glance as he made his way out with Luke in his arms. 

He opened the door, and started towards the parking lot. “Bitches like her, fucking whore- this is an elementary school and she’s got her tits hanging out like pinatas.” 

“Huh?” Luke asked, and Clive shook her head. “You should always watch out for those kinds of women, you let them into your life and they just fuck up everything. I bet all she cares about is money, asking me about a divorce, who does she think she is? I’m so-  _ pissed right now. _ ” He set Luke down next to the passenger side, and got into the car. Luke opened the door, climbing up onto the seat, having to really reach for his seatbelt. 

“Did she make you upset?” 

“ … yeah.” Clive sighed, “I can’t stand it- thinking someone could take you away from me, it makes me .. extremely upset- I don’t want to lose you, you’re all the family I have and that fucking- cheap two dollar hooker!” He punched his steering wheel. 

Luke looked down, dad was like that sometimes, though he never hit mom, he came pretty close a few times. The only thing that ever stopped him was her tears, and after that it’d be dead silent for the next week or two. Luke would be the one talking to Clive in between that … maybe that’s why she left Luke here. 

“Do you need me?” Luke asked, looking over at Clive, who was still silently raging. He stopped, and Looked at the boy, who’s big brown eyes seemed to glisten in the ray of sunlight coming from the windshield. 

“Of course I need you.” Clive said, and Luke looked down … 

“Do you hate women?”

“Ha? Don’t go saying stupid stuff- you can’t just hate women- that’s dumb.” Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, thinking that there was a little bit of hope for his dad. 

“I just hate the way some women act, but it’s not like i’m in charge of them so-” Clive shrugged, and Luke looked down. “Oh.” He said in a sort of disappointed voice. Clive sighed, “but … you’re really not supposed to hate anything … so I guess I should just say I don’t agree with it, and leave it at that.” He turned the key to his ignition. 

“I guess you’re coming to work with me- sorry about taking so long to pick you up- your mom usually …” He shook his head, “fuck that- I can pick you up from now on, no problem.” He said. Luke smiled, “where do you work?”

“...” Clive sighed, damn it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked up at Clive, and the thing in his hands. It had been a week of him wearing that apron that was way too big for him, and Clive was getting tired of it. “Here- if you really insist on doing all of this, I don’t want you tripping over that old thing …” Clive said, and Luke looked at it. 

The two were standing in the living room, Luke had caught the bus home, and so he got to see first hand just what Clive called work. He avoided taking him last time, and he always avoided talking about it, but there was no denying it. 

“Daddy … do you have a job?” Luke asked, and Clive looked at him. He lowered his head, “I .. do. I have a job, alright? I just-” he put a hand over his face, and groaned. 

“But you’re home all the time! You- um ..” Luke thought for a second. 

“You lazy bum! Get off your butt and go to work!” He said, hands on his hips as he snatched the apron away from him. Clive stared down at Luke .. not knowing how exactly to feel about being spoken to like that. 

“Excuse me?” He said, and Luke looked up at him. “You heard me!” he said, before he was picked up. 

“Say it again.” Clive said, and Luke got a really good look at his eyes. He felt his stomach turn, and he curled up like a puppy who had just wet the floor. 

“Luke.” 

“Y-yes sir?” 

“Say it again, I want to hear what you said.”

Luke shook his head, “I’m sorry ..” He said, being pulled in a little closer. “I didn’t ask if you were sorry, I asked what you said. Don’t say anything you’re afraid to say again, and especially don’t say anything if you can’t say it to someone’s face.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Clive set him down. “I don’t like when you talk like that, alright? It’s rude, happy couples don’t usually yell at eachother like that, it’s not normal.” Clive said, mostly just because he never fucking wanted to hear that sentence come out of Luke’s mouth ever again, and because he liked Luke’s kindheartedness, he wouldn’t dare have it be tainted by the bullshit his mother liked to spout.

“That- witch-” He grit his teeth, and started to walk off, before feeling something on his shirt. He turned to see Luke pulling at him, “wait! I have an important question!” The boy asked, and Clive looked down at him. 

“Do … do- wives get spankings? And time outs?” 

“...” Clive grinned, and Luke suddenly felt like everything was about to change. He felt like Clive was thinking about something he shouldn’t be. 

“Well it depends-” Clive said, voice completely different from how it usually is. It was deep, intentionally terrifying. 

“Ah-” Luke quickly pulled away, going blue in the face as Clive hummed, “be good.” was all he said, before going off to do whatever he was going to do …

Scary. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke slowly turned the doorknob to the door, letting it slide open. He was dressed in his night clothing, having asked for a whole bunch of silk gowns, because they looked sort of like wedding dresses. He tiptoed across the floor, falling forward onto the bed with a soft “pomf” sound before getting up under the covers. The big bed. 

Clive kept his windows open at night, something about wanting the moon to take him or something. As a result, the house got cold upstairs. Luke shuffled up under the covers, crawling his way up Clive’s leg, laying his head on his stomach. 

Warm, he was so warm on the outside, despite the fact that he was a cold person. Luke moved further up, before a hand came on top of his head, and he looked to see tired eyes staring down at him. 

Clive slept only in a pair of sweatpants most nights, Luke could see every scar on his upper body, he wondered what they were all from. “Hey ..” Clive said. Luke could see he was concerned. “Bad dream again?” He asked, and the boy shook his head no. He laid down, in a sort of submissive gesture, pressing his face against his dad’s chest. 

“Why are you up so late?” Clive asked, sitting up. Luke looked at him, “w-wives don’t have to go to bed so soon- right?” He asked. 

_ “Well if the wife wants a spanking then sure- he doesn’t have to do anything.”  _ Clive said, smirking a little as Luke turned red, “b-but I don’t wanna go to sleep! Can’t I stay up?!” He asked, being carefully observed. Clive pulled Luke down, over his lap, pushing up the boy’s gown. 

“I guess you want a little encouragement- huh?” 

“N-noo!” Luke squirmed, before a hand came down on his backside with a loud slap. He straightened, and went still, being held down as Clive moved over to the side of the bed. “Do you know what time it is?” He asked, and Luke whined, still struggling, before he was slapped again. After that one, Clive hooked a finger around his briefs, and pulled them down. “It’s two in the morning. What business do you have waking up at this time? Let alone waking me up- not to mention you have school tomorrow-” 

“Wait! I’m sorry! Please!” Luke pleaded with him, legs shaking as he tried to get Clive to cut it out. Clive just shook his head, smacking him across the butt one more time, watching his cheeks turn red. 

So cute. 

Luke was crying a little now, despite the fact that his face was completely red. “Pweese- I won’t be able to sit right-” He said, covering his face. “It’s embarrassing!”

“I was embarrassed when you ran your mouth at school, you know. I’m embarrassed when we go in public and you have your little tantrums, how do you think it feels to walk around with a boy who’s old enough to go to the bathroom on his own- but always holds it until the last second? You don’t think it’s embarrassing having to clean that out of the car seats?” 

“..” Luke sniffled, “i’m sowwy-” he said, covering his face. He started to cry for real, before choking on his tears as something happened. A finger started to push into him, “Don’t act like that, you hear me? You better start taking responsibilities, and owning your mistakes. Say you’ll do better- instead of crying and apologizing.” Clive said, what was this? Resentment? Towards Luke? Couldn’t be ..

Luke choked out the words, “I’ll do better!” He said, moaning as Clive spread his fingers out, pushing them deeper inside of him. 

“Good boy.” Clive said, just watching Luke as he squirmed, “I- I have to go! To the bathroom!” 

“Go ahead-” 

“N-no!” 

“I said- go ahead.” Clive repeated, shoving his fingers into Luke until they were down to the knuckles. Luke was arched up, gripping Clive’s leg as he had what was hopefully his very first orgasm. His mouth hung open, and his eyes rolled back a little, before he went limp … 

Clive looked down at him, and smiled, “I love you, Lukey ..” he said, petting the boy’s head. Luke just nuzzled his hand, holding onto it. 

“But you still have to go to school in the morning.”

“... my butt hurts- I don’t wanna.” Luke pouted. 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh THERES SO MUCH U CAN DO WITH THIS CONCEPT BUT THE FIC WAS GETTING LONG  
> I MIGHT- MAKE ANOTHER ONE?? idkkkk


End file.
